Sangheili High Councilor
Councilor is a title bestowed upon Sangheili that become members of the High Council. It is the highest known title that can be given to a Sangheili. Background Councilors hold a very high position in Sangheilian society. They acted as members of the Covenant High Council, along with the Lesser Prophets. Their power is derived directly from the High Council, under only the Hierarchs, making them some of the most important roles held in all of Covenant society.Halo 2, The Heretic Because the pursuit of honor in battle is the sole pursuit of Sangheili society,Bestiarum service in the Covenant military was compulsory, with all pursuits secondary. As such, it is safe to assume that Councilors are, or have been, an important part of the Covenant military, with their political and governmental duties still held as a secondary duty. It is therefore likely that Councilors have killed a large amount of enemies. A large number of the Councilors were present at Delta Halo, supposedly to witness the activation of the Halo ring. In truth, it was a ruse in order for the Brute to begin their slaughter, depriving the Sangheili of a large amount of their leadership caste. While there were survivors of the genocide, it is not known how many, or whether they returned to serve as the leaders of the remaining Sangheili. Combat Because warfare is the primary purpose of Sangheili participation in the Covenant, Councilors are extremely skilled warriors in almost all forms of armed and hand-to-hand combat. Councilors typically carry the iconic Energy Sword, which also serves as a symbol of their status as aristocrats. With only select few Sangheili military ranks, such as Zealots and Ultras, are permitted this and they are adept at close-combat with the sword. They are also, albeit infrequently, armed with Plasma Rifles, with their accuracy unmatched. Like an Ultra, they will let loose a war cry and switch to their Energy Sword if an enemy gets too close to them. In addition to their great skill in combat, Councilors are also equipped with an extremely durable Combat Harness, similar in appearance to the standard issue version, but with superior armor compared to that worn by lesser ranks, similar to that of the SpecOps in Halo CE. Additionally, the built-in energy shielding system is capable of taking an enormous amount of damage, equivalent to that of an Elite Ultra: they can withstand up to three Shotgun blasts in close range, devastating melee attacks from behind, a hit from the Fist of Rukt, multiple Plasma Grenades or Fragmentation Grenades and even surviving a blast from a Rocket Launcher and a slash from an Energy Sword, even when their shield is down. Halo 2 is the only game in which you see and work with Councilors. Physical Appearance Councilors are easily recognizable by their large, distinct and oddly shaped, ornate headdresses, fixed to a traditional Elite Helmet. Their armor, normally the standard Combat Harness adorned by most other regular service Elites (with the exception of the helmet), are a pearlescent white, or metallic-silver color, very similar to that worn by Ultra Elites, the only difference being that they have no steel markings on their armor as many other Elite ranks do. Councilors sometimes wear a different helmet that has the same basic shape, but has different designs and is more open. Appearances The Councilors are only seen in Halo 2 and Halo Wars: Genesis. Their infrequence in numbers leads to their appearance being only three times throughout the entire campaign. *''The Heretic'' - Elite Councilors were seen in the Council Chamber of High Charity during the shaming of the former Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice (Thel 'Vadamee) before he was anointed as the Arbiter. *''Gravemind'' - An Honor Guard Councilor is seen after killing all the Brutes, Hunters, and Elites in the Mausoleum of the Arbiter, with a pair Elites following him. *''Uprising - 2 Councilors can be seen held in captivity in a room with energy barriers along with a pair of Hunters. They are in seperate "jails", but in the same room. *The Great Journey'' - While the Arbiter was on his path to invade the Brute-controlled Control Room and prevent the activation of Installation 05, he passed through the Bastion of the Brutes and came across a small force-field prison guarded by Brutes and Jackals. The Arbiter unlocked the cages, bringing forth two Councilors and two Hunters. Later in the climatic battle that defeated Tartarus, numerous Councilors fought with their Energy Swords against the Brute Chieftain, alongside many Zealots and Spec Ops Elites, however some fell to the Fist of Rukt.Halo 2, The Great Journey *High Council members are seen in Halo Wars: Genesis when Ripa 'Moramee is being tried for his failed attempt at overthrowing his clan leader. Even though they are council members, they do not wear the armor that is seen in Halo 2 but instead wear simple robes. Trivia *A large number of Councilors will help you fight Tartarus, along with Zealots and Spec-Ops Elites in Halo 2. *The headdresses worn by Sangheili Councilors closely resemble the Xenomorph Queen's head, from the movie "Aliens"; though it is smaller and narrower. In addition, both Halo's Covenant Empire and Aliens' titular species have caste systems. *In Halo: Reach, the Sangheili Officer and Ultra headpieces resemble those of the Councilors, albeit smaller. Gallery Image:'Nodotee.JPG|A Councilor in combat. Image:Councilor4.jpg|A Councilor shown from behind. File:Sangheili Councilor Helmet design.svg|A fan render of the Councilor headdress. List of appearances *Halo: The Flood *Halo 2 *Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Sources Related Pages *Arbiter *Ultra *High Prophets *High Council *Honor Guard Councilor *Council Chamber Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks Category:Sangheili Category:Halo 2 Category:Sanghelios